De Nuevo
by WonWon Galla
Summary: One-Soht: Blaise Zabini nos cuenta las cosas que le han pasado una y otra vez….Y algún loco hecho de su día a día… Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


Título : De nuevo

Disclaimer: Este fic participa del reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de Menesteres". Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Palabras: 917 ( sin contar notas de autora y otros)

De Nuevo

Otro día más aquí pudriéndome en las Mazmorras … _de nuevo_.

Podría hacer una lista de las cosas que me he aburrido de vivir una y otra vez, todos los días .

Me dispongo a salir de las húmedas mazmorras y dirigirme a las cercanías del Lago negro y , nuevamente , molestar a los niños de primero. No me encuentro con nadie de importancia o que merezca mi atención ….

Nadie interesante con quien conversar …. _De nuevo_. Me siento aliviado de alguna manera , no me ha molestado nadie y yo no me he molestado en molestar a alguien, tal vez esa sea la razón , si no los molesto, ellos no me molestaran . Algún día lo pensaré mejor.

Después de un rato caminando llegue a mi destino: Un viejo árbol alto que produce bastante sombra, ideal para leer …. Pero no he venido a leer , si no a pensar. Cosa que no puedo hacer porque al ser uno de las chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, tengo a media población femenina detrás de mi . Para variar .

Bostezo- De nuevo , es como la quinta vez en el día- no he dormido muy bien debido a que Pansy no me deja , - suspiro cansado- y hoy quiere verme … _de nuevo_ .

Hoy en la mañana , vale decir un sábado de primavera , me ha llegado una carta de mi madre, o mejor dicho, una invitación para su boda.

Mi madre se casa _de nuevo_.

Será mejor que duerma una siesta para aclarar la mente y alejar el sueño….

Me despierto, veo que han pasado varias horas y ya esta anocheciendo. Me dirijo al gran comedor para cenar he ir a donde me lleve el destino.

Cuando paso por un pasillo transitado escucho los chismes y rumores sobre mí. De nuevo , como por tercera vez en la semana , escucho decir que salgo con Astoria y Pansy al mismo tiempo .

No me agrada que agan ese tipo de comentarios sobre mi y mis amigas , por que Pansy – a pesar de ser compradora impulsiva y muy molesta- es mi amiga , con Astoria he sido amigo desde toda la vida , la conocí de bebé.

Pero eso no significa que las vea como algo más que amigas , las quiero como amigas y punto.

Siempre me he considerado una persona muy paciente, no tanto como Theodore Nott , pero soy muy paciente ….. sólo los cuchicheos a mis espaldas me sacan de mis casillas.

Mientras me dirijo al Gran Comedor siento como nuevamente me desnudan con la mirada ¡Pervertidas! Tengo sólo 13 años y estoy cursando el tercer año y unas sin vergüenza de séptimo grado me escudriñan una y otra vez… No seré "tan" guapo como Draco Malfoy pero si soy un gran centro de atención.

El gran comedor esta prácticamente vació , a excepción , claro esta de Crabble y Goyle alias "Gorilas glotones" . Me siento enfrente de ellos , dado a que soy un ser sociable y simpático y no aré el ridículo de sentarme solo en una esquina , como lo he hecho alguna vez.

No se dan cuenta de mi presencia , como suele pasar , hasta que les hablo no muy "delicadamente" que digamos .

-¿Se les acabaron las municiones Gorilas? - dije divertido.

-¿Qué es una "munifion"? – dijo Goyle comiendo , si eso puede llamarse así, un trozo de un muffin de freza.

- Olvídenlo – Ignorantes , pensé …. Nunca saben nada y nunca entienden nada.

Terminé rápidamente de comer y me levanté de la mesa sin más para dirigirme a mi habitación .

Paso tranquilamente por los pasillos transitados y más cuchicheos y tonterías , hasta que escucho uno que es muy – dijo muy- peculiar …

-A Zabini le gusta Weasley – soltó rápidamente una rubia teñida.

- Es atroz , ¿cómo es posible eso? – dijo una morena .

- Tienes que bromear , no puede ser , el es _mio_ – dijo una peli café , el "grupito" es un grupo de alumnas Ravenclaw de tercero .

- El _es mio – _dijo la teñida y empezaron a discutir sobre cual de ellas me tenía , quise intervenir .

- Yo no soy de nadie – y por ahora no me gusta la Weasley, pensé- y si quieren conserva ese cabello _tan_ _hermoso y sus cotilleos _diarios les obligo a dejar de acosarme – las fulminé con la mirada y ellas temblaron de miedo – Si las escucho decir algo así _de nuevo _no les aseguro que vivan mucho tiempo más .

Las jovencitas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y se fueron , el pasillo , con alumnos y cuadros , me mira …

Soy el centro de atención _de nuevo_.

Me dirijo a pudrirme en las mazmorras nuevamente.

Saludo a Pansy y a los gorilas _de nuevo_ , excusándome de sus preguntas con un : " Estoy exhausto "

Bajo las escaleras a mi cuarto , solo nuevamente .

Entro a mi pieza que comparto con Nott y Crabble , como suelo hacer todos los días .

Me pongo Pijama y me acuesto en mi cama .

Pienso en las cosas que hago repetidamente a diario y me dispongo a dormir … _de nuevo._

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo caigo en cuenta de que Ginebra Weasley me atrae y que debo cambiar de rutina si no quiero repetir las dos palabras que me aterran : _de nuevo._

Fin

Este es mi primera vez participando en un foro XD

Si les gustó , comenten por favor :D


End file.
